opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jaxhawk/HARVARD LIBERAL TO HEAD OBAMA'S "ECO" TEAM
Tuesday, December 23, 2008 Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.�� —Ronald Reagan As the appointments to Obama insider positions progresses, it has become apparent that to be considered you have to be a fellow alumni of the President elects University-Harvard. Todays news includes the appointment of Harvard's professor of Environmental Policy, Dr. John Holdren. Obama in making the appointment said, John Holdern is "one of the most passionate and persistent voices about the growing threat climate change". This is not an exaggerated statement as this excerpt from a speech that Holdern gave on June 6, 2007 at the Thayer School of Engineering at Dartmouth University illustrates. "Even if we are not running out of energy per se, however, running out of cheap energy is already stressful for society. And we are also running out of some other energy-related "resources" that matter a great deal. We are running out of environment, in the sense of the capacity of the atmosphere and waters and biota of the Earth to absorb, without intolerable consequences,( he does not mention what they are) the impacts of mobilizing energy in the quantities and in the ways characterizing today's energy use and that which is ahead in the "business as usual" future. We are running out of societal will to make the investments in improved technologies of energy supply and use, and to devise the policies to promote the use of these technologies, that will be needed to get us through.Bloggers note: We need more persuavive propaganda to convince the public that Carbon Credits are the way to go! And we are running out of time for a smooth transition to the more sustainable energy system the world is going to need.Just what energy system will maintain our way of life? This last dimension of the problem is the one most under-rated by policy makers and the public, who generally fail to grasp both the huge momentum associated with the scale and long turnover time of the world's existing energy system and the rate at which the problems with it are growing". This a politician, not a Climate scientist talking. And worse than that, he is an Internationalist. He is not a man committed to the betterment of Americans, but the World! Why so? Because Holdren says that a poll of scientists says that climate change is caused by human activity, that is to be held as the same as a scientific 'proof?' There is no doubt in my mind that climate change is happening, and it is obvious that a big part of it is a result of making big carbon molecules into smaller ones, it is less than obvious about what can and should be done about it. Reality is; there has never in the entire history of human-kind been a better time to live on the planet. How is that all bad? The issue that is most clear to me though, is that all of the alternative energy proposals are not as carbon neutral as their proponents claim.Nor as economically feasible! One rarely hears about the consequences of, as an example; less intensive farming on a global scale. Is that because it will result in the death of perhaps billions of humans as a result of starvation? This is bad science, and Holden isn't as much a scientist as he is a politician. An argument that is based on the belief that sceptics are Republicans and therefore stupid isn't much of an argument. He will fit well with all the other left of center politicians that make up most of Obama Cabinet and close advisers. We can look forward to the European type of socialism from the Obama administration, and that will be a CHANGE we do not want to live with! Bold text Category:ECOLOGY, HOLDEN, OPINIONS